


Going Down

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Ten 200-word first time oral sex stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt. Whether these all happen in the same reality is up to the reader. Separated into separate chapters so people can skip ones that aren’t their cuppa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gives one hell of a magic!cock blowjob.

Emma had no idea how the idea had even come up, but there was now a magic cock sprouting where her clit should be. Regina locked eyes with her, then sank to her knees, licking up the length of her and then swirling her tongue around the tip, and fuck- it felt so good.

The older woman quirked an eyebrow as took ever more of the cock into her mouth, and of course Regina could manage to smirk during a blowjob. She laved her tongue up again before taking it down to the hilt, and oh god the fucking Evil Queen was deepthroating her and how was she supposed to survive this?

Regina pulled off, pausing as if to be sure Emma was watching (the blonde was riveted), then fluttered her tongue up the underside and took it deep again as she made a hungry little noise.

Emma could not help it and came harder than she could ever remember. The sensation of ejaculation startled her; Regina’s eager drinking even more.

 “Fuck, did I- and you swallowed? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Emma, you have no testicles. It’s the same fluid your body naturally produces. And _you_ are delicious.”


	2. Emma Gets her Red Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SwanQueen first time period!oral

Emma slid her fingers around Regina’s hip and under her panties, and the queen groaned as she brushed where she was hot, slick, and eager.

“More,” she hissed, and Emma obligingly withdrew her hand to strip away the lacy barrier between them. It was then that the queen saw that the blonde’s fingers were slick not only with wetness but blood.

“Damn it,” she hissed. “I wanted your tongue!”

Emma shrugged. “No reason you can’t have it.”

“But that’s- dirty,” Regina insisted, her usual eloquence abandoning her in the face of her combined need and discomfort.

“Yeah, but dirty-hot. Everybody needs to get their red wings sometime.”

“Alright,” the queen agreed, still uncertain but needing to come badly enough to give it a go.

Emma brought her mouth down to Regina’s cunt. Slow, wet strokes of her tongue quickly ramped up into eating like she was starving, flicking, swirling, sucking at her clit.

Soon Emma’s whole lower face was smeared red in her eagerness, and the intensity of that desire sent Regina over the edge ridiculously fast.

And when Emma crawled back up her body afterward, the metallic taste of blood in her kiss made Regina throb all over again.


	3. Bend Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma rims Regina

Regina felt a little frisson of transgression when the blonde continued kissing down her spine and flicked her tongue into the cleft of her ass.

But then, eager fingers were digging in, spreading her. “What are you doing?” she gasped.

“I love your fucking ass and I want to make out with it,” Emma murmured. “Please?”

“What?”

“Come on, you just got out of the shower,” Emma pleaded, flicking her tongue against her ass cheek.

“God,” Regina moaned.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ Bend over,” the blonde insisted.

Regina moaned helplessly as she did as she was told, because this was delightfully dirty. The first brush against her asshole made her whole body jerk, but Emma dragged her back to her mouth. The blonde’s tongue was so nimble, and the queen found herself pushing back against her involuntarily because she just wanted _more_.

Soon she could feel her body opening up under the combined effects of insistent tonguing and saliva slickness, and Emma was practically tongue-fucking her ass. This was unbelievably hot, and she was so close. Just a little more. Then Emma reached up and rubbed a few firm circles on her clit, and her orgasm hit hard.


	4. Look, No Hands!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina kneeling, tied up, eating Emma

“Who would have thought the Evil Queen would get off on being dominated?” Emma purred, looking down at her.

Fuck, Regina looked so good like this, kneeling, hands tied behind her back, bright brown eyes staring up at the savior like she was God herself. And when the queen licked her lips Emma knew she had to have that mouth.

Tangling her fingers in silky dark hair, Emma pulled the older woman close to her pussy, watching her chest immediately start to heave with want.

“That’s right,” she hummed. “Show me how much you want to taste me.”

Regina’s tongue was out in an instant, straining toward her but not able to reach.

“Beg.”

“Please,” Regina moaned. Emma groaned right back and pulled her mouth the rest of the way.

Regina was eager, desperate to get as much of Emma in her mouth as she could, trying to have her tongue everywhere at once. “Such a hungry little cuntlicker,” the savior gasped. “Someone would think you’ve done this before.”

After a few moments Regina settled down to suck on the blonde’s clit, punctuated by swirls of her tongue. The way she mewled with want, more than anything, made Emma come.


	5. Bend Over Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina bent over, but cunnilingus this time

Glancing at the queen as she bent over to strip her panties down her legs, Emma saw that Regina’s pussy was glistening from all the making out they had done and fuck- she had to have her in her mouth.

“Stay right there,” she pleaded.

“What?”

“Just, lean over like that so I can eat you.”

“What’s wrong with the bed?”

“No time. Need you in my mouth.” Emma dropped to her knees behind the queen and leaned in for a long slow, swipe, moaning hungrily at how good she tasted, deciding she never wanted to go very long without Regina in her mouth again.  She swirled her tongue over the older woman's clit to make her whimper, gave drawn out strokes to coax out slow shivers, flicked quickly to make her hips twitch, took hypersensitive flesh into her mouth and sucked, and each was better than the last.

God, Emma had so much access from this angle, pushing the tip of her nose inside and moaning into the wet flesh in her mouth. The sheer liquid heat of Regina’s pussy was fucking amazing, and then the queen came with a moan that made Emma want to eat her forever.


	6. Queen Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina sits on Emma’s face

Regina crawled back onto the bed, now gloriously bare, and seeing her on all fours gave Emma an idea that hit her hard with want.

“Sit on my face,” she groaned.

“What?” Reaching down between them, the savior gripped the older woman’s thighs and coaxed her upwards until the queen was astride her face, then pulled her hips down.

“Oh!” Regina said. “We used to call that queening,” she said, but her chuckle quickly turned into a moan.

Emma was in heaven as she lapped and flicked and sucked and didn’t care at all that her hungry little groans and slurping sounds were totally obscene.

Before long the queen began moving her hips to meet the blonde’s touch and fuck- the savior fell in love with the feeling of the older woman’s pussy sliding over her face from nose to chin. Emma licked at Regina with everything she had to give, reveling in the way the muscles in the older woman’s thighs and ass clenched under her hands as the queen rocked on her mouth. This was deliriously good.

Regina’s motions became shorter and sharper, fucking her face, and then she was a perfect vision of ecstasy as she came.


	7. Wine, Dine, 69 Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it sounds like

Murphy’s Law said both of them wanted to run the show in bed. It became a half-playful, half-serious battle to be the one to fuck the other, quick caresses between wrestling-like shifts of position, trying to get the upper hand and make the other so desperate she gave in.

Regina was partially on top of Emma now, both arms wrapped around her thighs and eager mouth on her pussy. And fuck- the blonde was going to lose it, but then she realized that the queen’s lower body was only angled slightly away.

Using her not-inconsiderable upper body strength, she had Regina astride her face before the queen even knew what was happening.

Sixty-nine had always seemed like a position to be used when you didn’t want to wait to come, but now she saw its benefits when you didn’t want to wait to make your partner come.

And god- yes- this- was so right, the heat and slickness of the queen’s exquisite pussy and the almost unbearably good rhythm of her nimble tongue on Emma. They were a complete circuit of pleasure, moaning into each other, eating like they were starving.

They came one after another, breaths apart from simultaneously.


	8. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina teases Emma within an inch of her life

“Patience is a virtue, Ms. Swan,” Regina purred. The queen nipped her way up the inside of one leg from the knee, pausing just long enough to exhale hotly on Emma’s cunt, making her hips twitch hard, before repeating the motion up the other side.

“Regina,” the savior groaned. “Touch me.”

The older woman gave an evil little chuckle. “Like this?” she asked innocently, licking at the outside of the blonde’s nether lips, up and across and down and not anywhere near where Emma needed her.

“Don’t tease me,” Emma whined. Regina obligingly moved in a little bit, now barely touching her clit with just the sides of her tongue.

“God, Regina, please,” Emma begged.

“There’s my good girl,” Regina purred. Teasing the blonde and making her wait had been entirely worth it, because the first direct contact of her tongue on her clit had the savior jerking like her bones were trying to break out of her body, pulling a keening cry from her throat.

Regina’s tongue was relentless now, demanding every bit of pleasure Emma had to give, sending continuous waves of sensation through her.

“Come, now,” the queen commanded, and the savior did as she was told.


	9. If Your Legs’ll hold you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma eats Regina standing up

Slipping out of her silky scrap of a robe, Regina glowed perfectly golden in the firelight, reminding Emma of a bronze statue of a goddess she’d seen somewhere. Suddenly all she wanted was to offer herself on the altar.

The blonde walked over to stand before the older woman and then sank to her knees, staring up at her reverently before dipping her head to stroke her cheek along Regina’s thigh, murmuring, “My queen.”

Regina hummed and slipped her fingers into blonde hair, guiding Emma’s mouth to her pussy. They both sighed at the contact. The slick heat of her queen in her mouth was so good, and she wanted her so desperately.

Almost immediately, the blonde reached to haul one perfectly toned thigh over her shoulder as she tried to get impossibly more of this woman in her mouth.

Regina was so wildly responsive, and Emma soon lost herself in reading her, matching her touches to the older woman’s escalating need, moving from slow, soft licks to fluttering her tongue intently as she felt her get close.

The queen collapsed as she came, tumbling them both to the floor, and Emma happily cushioned her perfect body from the fall.


	10. On Our Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds that vanilla oral needn’t be any less spectacular

For all Emma had been aching for this for ages, the intensity of the look in Regina’s bright brown eyes made her impossibly wetter. Their gazes locked and held as the older woman crawled down her body and coaxed her thighs apart, settling between them.

Emma forgot to breathe in anticipation.

When Regina made the first slow swipe of her tongue up the length of the blonde’s sex, it was so good she couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed by how loudly she moaned. Then the queen was licking in earnest, staring up at her, and god, how was she so good at this?

The blonde’s eyes fluttered shut at how incredible Regina’s mouth felt on her, giving herself up to the waves of sensation for long moments. It was a simple connection—what was more basic than the caress of mouth on flesh?

And yet, the steady rhythm of the queen’s tongue on her clit was the culmination of so much complexity, conflict becoming trust becoming desire. Now her adoration for this woman was building with her pleasure. It was perfect, perfect, perfect and she arched into an orgasm that seemed to explode along every nerve at once. 


End file.
